I Care For Both Of Them
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Cuddy and Rachel are admitted to PPTH, and while House's team think that he doesn't care about them, but they are mistaken. HUDDY. Wuddy/Hilson friendship. Whole team fic w/Martha. First House fic, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST HOUSE FANFIC. Huddy, of course. **

**:)**

**...**

"So, any new cases?" House asked, when he came into the office, Remy following him.

"Ye-" Martha spoke up, but House lifted his cane as sign for her to shut up.

"Where were you the past year?" Chase asked, staring at 13.

"Jail." House smirked. Poor Remy was ready to punch House in the face. "Case. I need a case." House said.

"Rachel and Cuddy are experiencing serious vomiting, but Rachel's symptoms are more complex." Foreman said. "Jail? Why were you in jail, 13?"

"For not removing my foot from your ass." Thirteen snapped. Chase chuckled.

"Simple food poisoning?" Masters asked. House shrugged. "Fits the symptoms." Martha shrugged.

"Not the elevated heart rate." Foreman said, ignoring the foot in ass jab. "Or the blood in Rachel's vomit." He said.

"Wait, one second." House said. "Are you talking about Cuddy as in our Cuddy?" House asked, furrowing his brow as he limped to his desk.

"Yes. Were you here the last ten minutes?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, wondering why you were still here. Also, where is Taub?" House asked, starting up his computer. Thirteen sat down at the table, and suddenly all eyes were locked on her.

"He said that his car broke down." Foreman said and House laughed.

"Probably because someone's heel got stuck in the engine." The moment his laugh ended Taub ran into the room. "Okay good. So now, Foreman and Taub can go search Cuddy's home for toxins-" House threw Taub a key. "It's a spare. If the locks are changed, try the window to Rachel's room." House said. "Chase, you go run a blood test on Cuddy, while Masters and your new big sister can go run a blood test on Rachel." House waved his goodbye with a folder and left the office.

…

"Hey Rachel" Masters said, coming up to Rachel who was laying in the bed with a teddy bear.

"I want Momma." She said. Both the women sighed, exchanging glances.

"Your mom's not too good." Thirteen said, sitting down next to Rachel's bed.

"What abou' ucle 'Ouse?" Rachel asked. Martha cocked her head, and bit her lower lip.

"That might work. We'll be right back, doll." Thirteen said, nearly pulling Martha out of the room.

"Cuddy will never let House take Rachel's blood. They just broke up." Martha said. "And we can't lie to her, she's 2!" Masters tried to reason with Thirteen, but Thirteen had her own plan.

…

"Isn't a little creepy that we're breaking into our boss's home?" Taub asked as Foreman tried to open the door with the spare key that House gave him.

"Not as nearly as creepy as you having sex with your ex wife on my couch." Foreman snapped. "Locks are changed."

"Then let's try the window to Rachel's room." Taub shrugged.

…

"Can't you just treat them two?" House asked Wilson.

"House, if you're trying to avoid this because of the embarrassment that this may cause you and your wife-"

"Ex-wife." House corrected him, and Wilson shook his head.

"Fine. Ex-wife. If you're trying to avoid treating Lisa and Rachel because it's going to cause you embarrassment, then you're just selfish." Wilson sighed. "Treat them, and don't treat them as patients."

"Then how should I treat them?" House snapped.

"Like your ex girlfriend and her daughter." Wilson sighed. "And hand over the Vicodin." Wilson said.

"What?" House asked. "Oh, oh, I got it. Cuddy told you to confiscate it. Fine." House spat, opening the bottle, popping a pill, and then closing the bottle before throwing it at Wilson. "I'll see you later." House said, and limped out the room.

…

"Damnit!" Taub swore as they set off the security alarm in the apartment.

…

"Oh those bastards." Cuddy grumbled, as she felt another wave of sickness coming up. "Bucket." Cuddy muttered, and Chase handed her a bucket.

"What happened?" Chase asked, as he passed Lisa a box of tissues.

"Thank you, Chase." Cuddy shuddered as she wiped her mouth. "House sent Taub and Foreman to break into my home and now the police are questioning them." Cuddy said, showing Chase the text that the security system company sent her.

"Oh." Chase said. "Well, your blood tests result should be back in a few minutes. So, when did you start experiencing these symptoms?" Chase asked.

"A few days ago. It wasn't too painful, but when Rachel starting vomiting then I really started worrying about both of us." Cuddy said. Chase nodded as a nurse came to Chase with a folder that contained Cuddy's blood test results.

…

"House, I know that you told us that you wanted us to run a blood test on Rachel, but she wants either you or Cuddy." Thirteen said when she met House outside of Wilson's office.

"So?" House asked.

"She's not going to let us anywhere near her!" Thirteen exclaimed. House came to halt.

"Fine." House sighed, heading to Rachel's room. "But both of you bitches are coming with me." House snapped.

"Bitches?" Masters whispered, staring at Thirteen. Thirteen only smiled.

…

"Oh my god." Chase gasped, staring at the results.

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked, nearly jumping up.

"You're pregnant." Chase said, looking up at Lisa.

…

**:3 Guys, please review! Concrit, notes of OOC-ness, anything! **

**Thank you. **

**I want to live in this fandom now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMFG. 15 reviews? Such nice reviews. I love you all. ^o^ **

**As for the reason for having a semi-in character fic…well I tried really hard. c: [IsaNaNoWriMoWriter]**

**Oh and if you're reading this and you're not reading PartyPantsCuddy's fic, then please read it. ^.~ I like it. **

**Warning- slight(or not slight?) OCC-ness this chapter. (I THINK!)**

**Oh and there's also a little Chemy and Wilson/Sam...is there a name for that? o.O**

**...**

"…I'm pregnant?" Cuddy breathed. She couldn't breath. It was House's. There was no possible way out of it not being House's. And she didn't want to have a child with House.

_Or did she?_

"I- um." Chase said, not looking up at Cuddy. "I promise not to tell House." Chase said, getting up. "Oh come on, you're going to be a great mother. You already are." Chase handed Lisa the folder and smiled quietly.

"Thank you for the comforting words Chase, but this is House's child, and it's not the baby I'm worrying about, but Greg." Cuddy realized her slip, and watched Chase intently. He decided not to comment.

…

"Oh Wilson, are you up for a little white lie?" Chase asked, coming into James's office. He unlike House, actually knocked, but didn't wait for Wilson to answer.

"Depends on the lie. If it's about House getting his Vicodin back, then no." Wilson said, bringing up his coffee mug to his lips.

"Did you take his Vicodin?" Chase asked.

"Uh, never mind." Wilson said, returning to his newspaper.

"Cuddy's pregnant." Chase announced. Wilson choked on his coffee, spewing the coffee all over the desk.

"Pregnant?" Wilson wheezed before coughing. The coffee went every wrong way that was possible. "How- I- what's the white lie?" Wilson asked, out of breath, and out of ideas about how the child wasn't House's. Either Cuddy was suffering some sort of strange disorder and was actually pregnant for the last year with Lucas's child, or the child was House's and then they were all screwed.

"Not to tell House." Chase said. Wilson nodded numbly. "Okay." Chase said and left the office, closing the door behind him.

…

"Okay Rachel, this may hurt a little." House said as got ready to draw the blood. Masters and Thirteen were staging a little puppet show to distract Rachel.

"But puppy no fly!" Rachel exclaimed, as the brown dog hand puppet .

"I'm not flying! I'm jumping!" Masters squeaked, the hand puppet on her hand doing a little dance. Rachel tried to clap her hands, but one of her arms was being held down by House.

"More like you need to jump out of a window." House muttered, inserting the needle into the crook of Rachel's arm. Rachel yelped a little bit, but didn't start crying.

"You're taking care of Rachel?" Cuddy's voice sounded from the doorway.

Martha and Remy looked like two deer in headlights, deer with hand puppets on their hoofs, but House looked like he always looked. Except a little softer than usual.

"Yes, yes I am." House said, getting up from the crouching position. "I'll need to excuse myself, since I need to go run a blood test. But you can amuse yourself by watching the puppet show that Thirteen and Masters were doing." House said, and limped out of the room, the automatic sliding door closing behind him.

"You okay, Cuddy?" Thirteen asked as Lisa stared at the floor, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, I'm fine." Cuddy muttered. "You okay, sweetie?" Lisa asked, placing a hand onto Rachel's forehead. Rachel nodded.

"I want a coowkie!" Rachel exclaimed, smiling.

…

"Heads up!" House exclaimed as he threw two puppets at Thirteen and Masters.

"Um…" Thirteen mumbled staring at the tabby cat puppet in her hands. Chase laughed. "Is there a raise for explaining our theories while embarrassing yourself?" Thirteen asked.

"Uh… no." House said.

"Then no deal." Thirteen sent the cat flying across the room, the puppet taking a swerve towards Taub and hitting him straight in the head.

"So, I have a cat on my face." Taub said, pulling the puppet of his face.

"Cuddy's blood test came back positive for E. Coli… so it's just simple food poisoning." Foreman said. House nodded.

"Treat her with simple antibiotics then." House said, as he walked over to his recliner. "What's are you still doing here?" House asked and the sound of scraping chairs sounded through the office.

…

"Wilson, I need to tell him. I don't _want _to tell him, but I need to tell him." Lisa sighed, sitting in front of Wilson's desk, her temples pounding with a headache that wasn't going anywhere.

"And he'll just act immature as usual. Unless you want to take him back, don't tell him." Wilson said.

"James, he's the father!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"Lisa, it's going to work out. You've already taken care of one child on your own, and it turned out great." Wilson said, realizing the Cuddy was no longer sitting.

"Yes, but Rachel is neither my nor House's biological child!" Lisa snapped. Wilson sighed, knowing that Cuddy was right.

"It's your choice." Wilson said, and Lisa stormed out of the room.

…

"House, I need to talk to you." Cuddy said, coming into House's office where she saw him and a hooker making out.

"What?" House asked.

"Actually never mind." Cuddy said, and left, tears beginning to come down her cheeks.

…

**Blargh, blargh, blargh. Don't ask, I'm having a bad writing day. .-.**

**Reviews? Please? **


End file.
